


Amidst the Desert Sands

by FestivalGrey



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: (the romance aspect is downplayed but she does fall in love with her pokemon), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Group Sex, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Human/Pokemon Sex, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Nipple Licking, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex, she and her team have a lot of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: Unova is barren, facing a crisis unlike any other. She wants to save it--but the weight is pressing on it. She seeks solace in her team, and they end up closer than she ever could have imagined...
Relationships: Trainer/Her Team
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Amidst the Desert Sands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend! You like this? Then [consider checking out my Twitter!](https://twitter.com/FestivalGrey) I post about pokemon and monster smut, and retweet fun art... and who knows? Maybe you can figure out how to get a story like this written for you too!

Xe settled in against a block of rough stone, the sands of the Unovan desert shifting underneath her. Once, it would have been unthinkable to sleep like this—roughing it out in the wild, nothing but dirt for a bed and a heavy black coat for a blanket. But that was before… all this.

Somewhere behind her on the far end of the desert was what remained of Castelia City. It was in ruins. The apocalypse had come to Unova, to the world, and here she was—one of three young adults sent by the professor in a vain hope to see it all erased.

Xe thought of herself as a strong person. She tried not to focus on how dire everything seemed. But sometimes, it was impossible for her to fight off those feelings.

She had to be strong. For her pokemon. She couldn’t let them see her like this. She ordered them to range out into the desert, looking for supplies to scavenge or possible safe spots. She didn’t expect them to find anything, but she needed alone time. Her team wasn’t dumb—they read in their trainer’s desire for solitude a level of emotional vulnerability. But as they looked at her with concern, she waved them away. As they left in groups of two or three, she caught the attention of her Roggenrola. Mutual understanding passed through them—he would lead Lea, her Scraggy, as far away as possible. Lea was the most impressionable, the most innocent member of her team; Xe _especially_ didn’t want her Scraggy to see her when she wasn’t strong.

After they were gone, Xe just held herself in her own misery. Shit. It hadn’t hit her this bad in a while. She had to be strong. But how could she be? Cities were abandoned, the world was doomed, and both of her friends were missing. Bianca’s Munna, Muni, had joined Xe temporarily; Bianca had basically just vanished off the face of the earth. Xe vigorously rubbed her face with her hands. What if they never found Bianca again? Would she just _take_ Muni? How would the pokemon handle it?

A light touch on her thigh made her yelp and she tensed. But it was only her oldest and most stalwart partner—Biz. The Dewott looked up at her with concern. Despite everything, Xe smiled down at him. He knew her better than anyone—he’d technically been the professor’s pokemon until recently, but Xe had been the one to play with him and train him in the years before their journey had started. If she would be okay with any of her team seeing her like this, it would be Biz.

She let the Dewott slink into her lap, laughing as he did so. “You’re not an Oshawott anymore, Biz,” she said. “You’re getting a bit too big for that.” He chuffed good-naturedly in response and leaned in close against her. Xe settled back, her spine against the stone, Biz’s comfortable weight resting on her. She could feel the tenor of his breath—rise and fall, up and down, over and over again. It was soft; soothing. She couldn’t help but match tempo with him, the slower breaths helping to calm her.

“Look at me,” she chided herself. “Supposed to be the rock for my pokemon, but here you are, comforting _me._ ” Biz chuffed again, looking up at her, and then reached up one blue-furred paw to caress Xe’s cheek. She leaned into it with a sigh. This sort of tactile, physical closeness… even with a pokemon, it helped calm one down immensely. “I guess you’re right, Biz,” she said. “I’m getting upset over things I can’t control.”

They rested like that for minutes, Biz’s weight and warmth settling comfortingly into her, his paw still holding her cheek as she leaned into it. Xe’s eyes were half-lidded. It was approaching dusk, now; the time when the desert was neither scorching nor frigid, those rare hours where it was actually comfortable to be there. Biz was looking at her with concern.

“I know, Biz,” she said. “I know.”

The Dewott let out a trilling cry and then leaned his head up to hers inquisitively. Xe laughed. “Biz,” she said, “you really are a sweetheart. If I didn’t know better, I’d almost think you were—”

Her voice left her with a _mrp_ as her pokemon gently touched his lips to hers. The gesture was soft, tender, almost frightened—as if Biz was unsure what he was doing was alright, worried he’d overstepped his bounds. Xe couldn’t help but think of how she’d planned to end that sentence: _I’d almost think you were trying to kiss me._

The way their lips touched was so soft, so feathery, it was chaste in its own way; a mere tentative brushing. Looking back, Xe found that objectively, it had to have only lasted a few seconds; well under half a minute at most. Yet at the time, it seemed to stretch on forever. The intimacy, the safety, the _security_ of such a gesture from her most trusted pokemon was unexpected, and yet… Xe found she didn’t mind it. In fact, she liked the touch of Biz’s kiss. It set butterflies in her stomach, make sensations shiver their way up her arms and down the back of her neck.

When Biz, looking abashed, went to pull back, now it was Xe’s turn to reach up a hand to his head. “Wait,” she breathed. Biz met her gaze, both their eyes wide—and then he allowed her to pull him back in for another kiss.

He brushed his lips gently to hers, and then followed up with other, smaller kisses: one each at the corner of her mouth, a small trail circling her lips. His whiskers tickled her cheeks as he went, but Xe didn’t mind; her breath escaped her in a groan. The butterflies weren’t leaving; they were picking up the pace.

 _What am I doing?_ she thought to herself. _Am I really… doing this with my pokemon? Sharing a kiss?_ She had never thought of Biz—or any pokemon, for that matter—in that way growing up. Now she was a young adult, well past high school, and she’d experimented, but always with other people… could this really be something she was okay with? She considered stopping, but immediately cast that aside. It had been _so_ long since she’d been intimate with anyone, human or pokemon… she’d take what she could get.

Biz’s paw was warm and secure against her chin and she sank against it, grateful for its security and weight. One of her hands was holding him against her, fingers threading through his fur; the other reached down to stroke his neck, his back, to curl his whiskers around her finger and hear his trilling cry, so low and so appreciative, in response.

Xe didn’t know what she expected when she dipped her hand between his legs. She didn’t even do it on purpose, not really; it was just part of petting and stroking him. But suddenly Biz tensed and moaned against her as she brushed against something hard.

His fully erect cock.

Time seemed to stop. Biz was hard. Biz was _hard._ Her pokemon. Was hard. For her? What? She supposed it wasn’t unexpected; she’d been kissing him, praising him, holding him close and stroking him. Those were things that sometimes led to deeper attention. But somehow she’d figured that it would be different for a pokemon, that their chaste kiss with no tongue would stay that way, a whispered, quiet indulgence between trainer and pokemon.

But no. Her Dewott was rock-hard and it was ludicrous to believe that it was for anyone other than her.

Xe broke the kiss, but their faces were mere inches from one another. Biz stared up at her, blushing, panting, his face a parade of emotions: want, shame, uncertainty, affection, pleading desire. Xe had been with him for years; she could read him easily.

As seconds crawled on, Xe realized with the suddenness of a thunderbolt that though she was shocked, she was not repulsed. She… she wasn’t? What? But this was Biz. A _pokemon._ A creature. Intelligent, yes. Self-aware. Loyal, brave, steadfast, stalwart, friendly, funny; probably the individual who knew her better than anyone, person or pokemon, on the planet. But a creature nonetheless. She couldn’t… she mustn’t…

She…

The butterflies were far from gone. They’d picked up, expanding out of her stomach, making anticipation dance down her spine, burn behind her cheeks as head, settling down in her sex as tremulous want. _Oh dear._ She… she wanted this.

And with a pang, she realized: the society that would have frowned on this had crumbled away. It had failed to save itself. And if it ever limped on, it was seeming increasingly likely that it would be because of Xe herself.

So it could afford her this one little indulgence.

Acting fast, before she could talk herself out of it, the young woman wrapped her hand around her pokemon’s still-erect cock. The blush on Biz’s face deepened and the Dewott squirmed with pleasure, still riding her lap, his movement making her feel _things_ down there; she _squeeeeeeezed_ and he rasped out a lusty bark, his face writ with surprise and eagerness.

She pulled him in and this time their kiss was anything _but_ chaste.

Biz’s tongue pushed against her lips and Xe let it in, parting around him with a moan. His tongue explored the interior of her mouth, wet and strong, tracing her teeth and pressing against her own tongue. When she squeezed his cock and began pumping it, she felt his aroused breath as a trembling vibration that shook her mouth.

Biz wasn’t the only one moaning. Xe moaned back, wrestling her tongue with his, adulating in the sensation of his presence in her mouth, delighting in the way his cock quivered in her grip, the way he whined and bucked his hips when she pumped her fist close to the base. One of Biz’s hands reached out and pawed tentatively at her chest; despite the layers she wore, Xe still whimpered appreciation as her tit was kneaded by her oldest partner. With her hand that wasn’t still layering attention on him, she guided her pokemon’s paw underneath her jacket, her shirt, her bra, and felt her voice grow sharp as his warm fur touched her bare breast.

“Mmmmmm,” she moaned, still making out passionately with her pokemon, her tit being squeezed by his paw and his cock pulsing in her loving grip. “Mmmmmmnnnnn…”

Fuck. Oh fuck. This was… it was _good._ She liked this. How could she like this? This was her pokemon! _No, no, don’t think, just act… just do what feels right…_

What felt right? Well, her body was appreciative—but far from satisfied. She wanted more.

Breaking the kiss, Xe maneuvered Biz off her lap, helping him recline in the cooling sands in a sitting position, cock at the ready. His voice was shallow, a staccato burst of want and bliss, as Xe peeled off her outer layers, leaving herself exposed in a utilitarian bra and boyshorts. Xe was panting herself; she positioned herself on her hands and knees, mouth a few inches above Biz’s vibrant red cock.

Was she really doing this? If she did, there was… probably no going back. The apprehension arrived and was dismissed just as summarily. _There’s an apocalypse going on,_ Xe thought. _I’m going to take love where I can find it._ And she dipped her head low and took her pokemon’s cock in her mouth.

Biz threw his head back, voice sonorous as he trebled over the desert wastes. Xe, for her part, was immediately struck by the _taste;_ his loins were sharp and musky, yet not unpleasant, and the taste somehow reminded her of the scent of the sea, salty and powerful and full of promise. She swirled his tip in her mouth, teasing it with her tongue, as her pokemon braced himself against the sand and quivered over and over. Finally Xe readied herself and moved lower. She was unfamiliar with deepthroating; luckily, Biz’s package was a touch smaller than most humans’, though still impressive for his size. She took it slow, gradually opening her throat, her whole body shaking as she fought for control—Biz’s voice was a counterpoint to her sensation, his voice breaking and ragged, incapable of regularity. The Dewott keened with delight as Xe’s lips touched the fur of his loins, the tip of his cock resting snug in her throat; she pressed her lips to the base of his cock in a lewd parody of a kiss, raised her head momentarily to give herself breathing space and ease her sore throat, and then gradually dipped back down.

She went slow but steady, every moment with Biz’s cock in her throat something for the both of them to savor. Her eyes watered; her throat burned; yet she wouldn’t have it any other way. At one point, lifting her head off his dick, she raised her gaze to meet his eyes, and each instantly understood the other was having the time of their life. She dipped down again, provoking a low murr from the pokemon, and then Biz _bucked_ his hips up—not a tremendous amount, but enough for Xe’s vision to halo as his maleness suddenly surged in, sending a cavalcade of emotions down her spine and making her quiver.

The Dewott bucked again, provoking a blissful whimper, and then, his pace soft and gentle, he began fucking his trainer’s face. Xe positioned herself, _mmmmrph_ ing happily as Biz slammed into her mouth, pressed into her throat; somehow this seemed natural, this seemed _right._ She could feel her pussy growing moist and, bracing herself with one hand, she reached down and used the other to peel away her bra and boyshorts, exposing her wet lips to the quickly-cooling air.

The scent of her arousal seemed to spur Biz to do more. A low bark rumbling in his throat, the Dewott bucked harder, picking up his pace—and then slammed into Xe’s mouth. Xe could only mumble in muted surprise as she felt his cock tense—and then he was _jetting_ hot spunk into her throat. Groaning, Xe tumbled sideways, Biz matching her motion as he continued pumping into her. The new angle let her at least try to gulp down his spunk, which she did greedily, feeling its thick warmth settle into her stomach.

As Biz quieted, a new sensation arrived—Xe groaned, her jaw aching, as it was spread wider and wider by her Dewott’s knot. When it finished, the base of his cock was far too large for her to spread her jaw around, and so she resigned herself to spending some minutes like this, tied together with him, her jaw and her throat snugly occupied by her pokemon’s knot.

Biz smiled at her and reached down to stroke her hair; as he did so, Xe reflected on how she felt. Her throat sore, her jaw strained, her mouth the property of his knot; her cunt wet and needy; her body aflame with anticipation; her skin shivering at his touch. She realized she liked this. Loved it. She and Biz… this was more than a fling. They’d do this again, there was no question. The two of them had taken a daring next step. Now they were partners in more than one sense of the word. He was… her lover.

The realization made her giddy. She had a lover. She had someone to be loyal towards, someone to live for in this shitty, broken world. She had him. Biz.

Minutes passed and as the heat of sex died down, Xe noted that the sands and sky were darkening—and cold was setting in. She started to feel its nipping bite. When Biz’s knot finally deflated enough, she popped her mouth off of him, working her jaw. Biz met her eyes and she saw in them the same realization—he too understood that they had taken a next step with each other.

Xe smiled and then shuddered. “You see where I chucked my clothes, Biz?” she said, her voice slightly ragged from having her throat fucked so thoroughly. “Getting… kinda cold, haha…”

The two of them searched around the stone, picking up errant pieces of clothing. As Xe rounded the corner, she saw a low, embered light against the darkness. Two more pokemon had returned: Dara, her Darumaka, and Bianca’s Munna, Muni.

Xe was immediately struck by how she must look: naked, gleaming with cooling sweat, her hair mussed up. She opened her mouth to squeeze out an excuse and found she didn’t even want to bother. The two of them could doubtless _smell_ Biz on (and in) her, and besides, why would they care? Pokemon were notoriously more libertine than humans. “Y-yeah,” she smiled, shuddering from the cold, “it’s, uh, like that… so um, if you could help me find my, my c-clothes…”

Chirping with a chiding tone, Dara stepped forward and summoned some of her inner Fire-type heat, the warmth immediately chasing away the coolness of the night. Xe breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Dara. “Thanks,” she said. “Looks like you saved me again.”

As Muni and Biz hunted down Xe’s clothes, the trainer huddled with the Darumaka. Biz had been warm, but Dara was something else entirely, a snug and secure heat that reminded Xe of a hearth. Being near her didn’t just invite warmth, it brought _safety,_ and that was a fact.

A touch on her thigh brought Xe out of her reverie. The little monkey was probing her trainer’s bare flesh experimentally. Glancing up to meet her eyes, the Darumaka chirped. Xe realized that pokemon were less attached than people; group sex wasn’t uncommon. If she had offered her body to one teammate, they would wonder: why not the others?

 _In for a penny, in for a pound,_ she thought. Besides, she was… still a little worked up, and Dara’s touch had reignited that passion. She nodded and the Darumaka beamed with glee before resuming exploration of her trainer’s body.

Xe leaned back, voice hissing as she felt the pokemon’s touch glide over her thighs, coming dangerously close to her pussy and making her breath slither out of her. Almost without realizing it, Xe touched her own hands to the Fire-type’s fur; Dara chittered happily as Xe explored her in kind, fingertips tracing hills over her eyebrows and curving down the back of her head. Dara seemed to get more excited as Xe got closer to the spot between her legs, so she dipped lower and found that her pokemon was completely _sopping._ Dara looked up at her with anticipation and excitement, chittering again, her own paw resting _dangerously_ close to Xe’s pussy, and Xe realized what her pokemon wanted—and also realized she didn’t mind giving it.

Around that moment, Muni and Biz showed back up again, carrying Xe’s garments. They watched what was unfolding with interest. Xe met Biz’s eyes and found that she didn’t want to betray her partner’s trust. “Biz… is it…”

She didn’t have to ask any more than that. The Dewott smiled and barked his assent, and with that, Xe leaned Dara back, the desert-dwelling pokemon happily spreading her legs.

Then, Xe ate out her own teammate.

Dara’s pussy was flushed and _hot,_ as expected from a Fire-type; not uncomfortably so, but still sharp and noticeable against the rapidly cooling desert air. Shifting down in the sands, Xe pressed her mouth against Dara’s pussy, dipping her tongue inside. The Darumaka crooned and Xe started lapping faster and faster. She stroked Dara’s inner walls with her tongue, delighting in the happy voice of her pokemon and the sharp taste of sex; she lavished her pokemon’s labia with long, luxurious licks that set the monster keening and babbling with pleasure; when Xe touched the very tip of her tongue to Dara’s clit, the doll-like pokemon squealed happily.

Sounds told her that another pokemon was approaching. Biz’s form loomed over Dara’s and then the Darumaka’s voice was cut off with a surprised murble as he pressed his mouth to hers and began making out with her. Dara stretched her limbs lazily in the sand, glorying in the attention she was receiving: teammate up top, trainer down below, two practiced and eager mouths giving her everything she never knew she wanted.

From the corner of her eye, Xe spied a light trailing of lavender mist. Muni settled on top of the big rock and was staring down at them voyeuristically, her eyes wide.

Xe returned her attention to Dara. She was their team’s newest member and had already proven her loyalty and kindness; her warmth had saved Xe’s life from a frigid night back when Dara was just a wild pokemon. In a way, this was her way of paying Dara back.

Dara’s pussy began fluttering around Xe’s tongue, and the trainer dipped it out to swirl Dara’s clit again, the pokemon’s squealing voice muffled by Biz as he continued making out passionately with her. The Dewott’s paws were coursing all over Dara’s upper body; Xe reached up and stroked her pokemon’s thigh, her way of playing counterpoint, Dara quivering under her touch.

As Dara edged closer to orgasm, the sound of more approaching pokemon met Xe’s ears. She knew that her Roggenrola and Scraggy wouldn’t be returning yet; they were likely to be gone until morning. This had to be Nilus, her Purrloin, and her Blitzle, Cynwrig.

The trotting sounds of Cynwrig’s approach made her tense; she heard him stop right behind her still-naked body, heard him kneel, felt the warm caress of his breath on her pussy.

“Cyn…” she moaned into Dara’s pussy. Oh fuck. Oh. She… was she really going to have sex with a third pokemon tonight? Fuck, she hoped so. She really hoped so. She—

Cyn’s long tongue licked a heavy stripe between her legs, ending near her clit and putting pressure there, and Xe sobbed needily and moaned into Dara’s slit and started eating out her teammate with renewed vigor.

The pace Cyn set was indomitable, heavy and rough and raw, and it was all Xe could do to match it, lapping away furiously at Dara’s pussy even as the Fire-type kept squirming, her muffled voice cooing louder and louder as she continued to messily make out with Biz. Xe’s tongue dragged over rough fur, feeling sharp from Dara’s heat, and any time she thought she was managing to marshal herself, Cyn draaaaaaaagged his immense tongue roughly down her outer labia, sliding into her folds and pressing hot and heavy on her clit.

More fur touched her, this time on her tummy; Nilus had wriggled underneath her, the little Purrloin maneuvering to a perfect position right underneath his trainer’s breasts. Xe whimpered as he fixed his little mouth around one of her nipples; he was cautious enough not to break the skin, but he was still a rough, recently-wild creature, and his fangs teased her flesh. He sucked and she moaned; he dragged his rough cat’s tongue across her areola, resting it delicately at the very tip of her quickly-stiffening nipple, and she went wild. Purring happily, Nilus began to suck.

The unity of so many sensations—Nilus’s mouth on her breast, Cynwrig still lapping away at her pussy, Dara’s pussy trembling and clenching around her tongue—left Xe buoyed on a sheer sense of overwhelmed sensation. Diving in, knowing Dara was close, she plumbed even deeper with her tongue until—

Spasming, cooing, the Darumaka finally came, girljuice squirting into Xe’s mouth. The taste was sharp and tangy and she gulped what she could.

As Biz helped Dara away, Xe panted, her whole body feeling like it was going to burst from feeling. From the corner of her eye she could see Muni, still watching them; the Munna had summoned a small cloud of psychic energy and was rubbing down between her legs with it as she continued her voyeur’s watch.

The sheer _drag_ of Nilus’s rough tongue on her nipple chased all other thought away and Xe keened brightly, and Cyn finally dipped his own massive tongue deep inside of her. Xe’s voice choked and for the second time that night, her vision swam as sheer sexual bliss threatened to overwhelm her.

Vaguely aware that Nilus was no longer attending to her chest, Xe watched as the smug-looking Purloin wriggled out. Standing up on his hind legs, his small cock at the ready, he draped his forepaws on her shoulders and angled his member up with her mouth. She opened her mouth automatically and took him in, moaning as she sucked him off. Snickering with delight, Nilus fucked his trainer’s face, his energetic pace more than making up for his modest size. The small barbs on his penis strummed the inside of her mouth, summoning a sensation almost unimaginable; she moaned and could feel herself clenching down around Cynwrig’s tongue.

As Cyn continued lapping loyally away, Xe pressed closer to Nilus, lathering his cock with her tongue, swirling it around and pressing it against the roof of her mouth. Before long, the cat grunted, hoisted his hips forward, and came directly in his trainer’s mouth. For the second time that night, Xe happily gulped down monster cum.

As Nilus withdrew from her mouth, staggering away with a spent smile on his face, Xe rose on shaky legs, well aware that she was sopping both her own juices and bits of Cyn’s saliva. All the pokemon present were staring at her, but she only had eyes for one—Biz. Her Dewott was standing there excitedly, his red cock at the ready, and Xe knew: it was time.

“Biz,” she groaned, well-used and well-fucked and far from being satiated, “please, Biz…” Leaning back against the stone, she spread her legs wide, showing off her inviting, blossoming pussy. “I’m yours. Please fuck me.”

With a low, chirruping growl, Biz needed no more encouragement than that. He strode confidently over to his trainer, straddling her, one paw on her hip, the other leaning against the stone just over her shoulder. Their eyes met with a mutual smile, and then—

Then, Biz sunk into her, and Xe’s life became heaven.

He felt so _good_ in her, so incredible, and she sank back with a moan. For a moment, her pussy—already wet and ready from Cyn’s attention—was content just to have him in her. But she wouldn’t be so easily sated. Rolling her hips back and forth, she moaned at the feeling of him swirling around inside of her, stroking her inner walls, pressing places that sent ecstasy unfurling from her sex down through the rest of her body, lingering in her neck and breasts and pooling in the tips of her topes.

At that moment, she really knew she didn’t care. He was a pokemon, she was his trainer, and she didn’t give a _fuck._ The world was gone to shit, she was working to try and save it, and dammit—if she wasn’t allowed this moment’s passion with a consenting, passionate, loving friend who had been with her for so long, then what _was_ she allowed?

“Biz,” she murmured, “you…”

He hitched his hips back and swung into her and she keened, breath squeezing out of her. “Y-you…” she panted. “You’ve always… been here… you always cared…”

Meeting her eyes, the Dewott crooned and then leaned in to plant another kiss on her, an echo of the act which had started all of this. _Yeah,_ he seemed to be saying to her. _I was just waiting for you to notice._ And then he really started letting her have it.

He pumped into her, hips jackhammering, and Xe didn’t care that the other pokemon could see and hear, didn’t care this was her pokemon partner; she squealed and keened, wrapping her legs around his hips, holding him tight. She could feel herself yielding around him, could feel him surging and pressing into her innermost recesses, and loved every second of it.

Biz’s pace was strong and constant, never letting up or giving a break; Xe’s pussy, already worked up, was quickly pushed to the edge, dancing along the razor-thin precipice of wringing the most bliss possible and just being on the edge of cumming. Because she _was_ going to cum; she was going to orgasm, she just knew it.

“Biz, I…” she moaned. Her voice was heady, needy, lustful, wanting. “I really… I really feel like… I could do this with you… forever…”

The encouragement set the Dewott afire. Barking proudly, he leaned in and passionately kissed his trainer, fucking her even more vigorously than before. Xe moaned as his actions pressed her against the desert stone; she could feel him hilting in her, again, _again_ and she—

She was—

Her eyes fluttered and she moaned as she came, orgasm sweeping over her like a wildfire, consuming her being. She could _feel_ herself clenching and fluttering around Biz’s cock, the fullness of it driving her wild, and her pokemon barked again a few more times, slamming home, and then he too came right inside of her.

Xe sunk against him with a moan as his cum filled her, warm and thick and pleasant, washing over her innermost reaches and filling her with his seed. She murmured sweet nothings against him and left small kisses in the crook of his neck as their orgasms commingled.

And then came his knot.

Her voice left entirely as she was _spread_ wider than she could have thought possible. She opened her mouth to entreat Biz but had no energy to summon even the most wan of words; thankfully, he seemed to get the message. His cock still occasionally tensing and jetting more cum into her, he maneuvered the two of them into a reclining position, both of them curled against each other. By now it was fully dark; night had fallen on the desert, and coupled with the exhaustion threading through her, Xe felt dangerously close to drifting off to sleep.

Warmth fell on her—the other pokemon were cuddling up to her, sharing their warmth with her and with each other. She could sense their feelings; Nilus’s eager purring, the ambient energy of Cynwrig’s electricity, Dara’s inner warmth. Even Muni drifted down, the dream mist settling over them and making them sleepier than usual.

Her last two pokemon would take a while to get back, but she didn’t mind. She knew they’d be safe. Surrounded by the warmth of a happy and loyal team—and still deliciously knotted to the pokemon who had claimed her as his lover—Xe allowed herself to drift off, secure in the new direction her life was taking, content that she found some semblance of happiness amidst the apocalyptic madness unfolding in Unova, all amidst the desert sands.


End file.
